


Forbidden Friendship

by Percyyougloriousbastard



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: HTTYD3 Spoilers, Nightlight - Freeform, Pretty much my version of what everyone wants on tumblr, haddock kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyyougloriousbastard/pseuds/Percyyougloriousbastard
Summary: Nuffink and one of the Nightlights have a special bond.





	Forbidden Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> **This work contains spoilers for the hidden world**  
> Completely unedited and just a quick bit of fun.

**Forbidden** **Friendship**

A shudder rushes up my spine, and I turn at the sensation. I am being watched. This is not uncommon, as the chiefs only son the entire village is always watching but this feels different this feels dangerous. There’s nothing to see though so I continue on to find my sister, who is probably at the forge and probably batting her eyelashes at dad trying to get away with going on a camping trip with her friends which I know is just a cover to saddle up with Thor Ingerman and I suspect dad does too. Seventeen year old girls are weird.

I’m almost there and I can see her pouting just through the window, dads back is turned though as he brings a heavy hammer down on what ever he is working on.

“I don’t know Zeph,” he says, not looking up from his work “I know you want to go, and I know that you’ll be good, but I also know who else will be there and I’m not very fond of what I heard from Inga Thorston last Friday.”

Busted! I hid my laugh and slow my pace just in case she needs more time.

“Inga should stop mouthing off.” Zephyr mutters to herself.

Dad clearly heard though because now he is looking at her with his eyebrows raised in warning, but the corner of his lip is twitched down in an almost imperceptible not my baby girl kind of way. It pretty much village knowledge that Zephyr and Thor were caught making out in the mead hall storage room on Snoggletog. Mum and dad were actually pretty cool about it but I’d heard them whispering the other night, Fishlegs mother, Thor’s grandmother had come ponding on the door demanding dad go over and settle a bride price before the situation became shameful. To dad’s credit he had calmly explained it was just a kiss and it wouldn’t be necessary to and then had slammed the door and swore loudly. I’d stopped listening though after dad said something about them being seventeen and mum giggled and I realised it was time to get the hell out of dodge before things got mushy.

Come to think of it I’d felt the weird shiver of being watched that night to. I’d slipped out the door quietly so as not to disturb mum and dads mojo even though that made me want to barf and was headed toward the clearing out the back of our house just inside the trees where mum had set up several little targets for training. I’d felt someone or somethings eyes burning into me but could not for the life of me spot anyone so I’d shrugged it off, pulled my battle axe out of the tree trunk I’d left it in and went to practice my aim. I’d be armed, it’s not like what ever it was would get the upper had. I’d heard a strange whistle and smelt smoke right after my axe sunk into the bullseye of the Target for the third time but thought nothing of it and continued on.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you Zeph,” dads voice brings me out of the memory with a shiver “it’s that I know what silly rumours can do to a young woman reputation.” He holds his hands up defensively at the glare I know my sister is shooting him, the one she got from mum. “It’s not about the truth Zeph, it’s about perception and I don’t want you to have to deal with being the butt of someone’s joke.”

“So, because it might look bad I’m not aloud to have any fun ever again!” Zephyr is getting angry, she does that sometimes lately. “I let Thor Ingerman cop a feel one time and I’m no longer trusted.”

Dad schools his shook at her choice of words expertly and levels her with a stare that tells her he’d had enough of her behaviour. Then he catches sight of me and smiles and I know I’ve been roped into something.

“Fine! Zephyr, you want to go camping at the falls with your friends, you can go.” I see my sister smile because she thinks she’s won but I know dads not finished and I know I’ve just been made a chaperone to my sisters shenanigans “but Nuff’s got to go to.”

I’m standing next to the forge window now and she turns to me with huff.

“I do not need my baby brother chaperoning me, I don’t need a baby sitter.”

“If you don’t need a babysitter it shouldn’t be an issue that your brothers there should it.” Dad says, victory in his smile.

Zephyr stomps her foot and storms of before I can tell her mum is looking for her.

“Hey, Buddy.” Dad says with a guilty smile.

“Hey dad.” I say back, I don’t really mind going with Zephyr, I like camping and I can just sent myself up a little way from the group and everyone’s happy but he’s just realised he didn’t ask me if I wanted to babysit before condemning me to my moody sister for two days. “Mum was looking for her, something about Mrs. Frigg going into labour.”

“I guess Ruff will have to go with out her apprentice on this one,” dad sighs, going back to the blade I can now tell he is shaping. Mum says Zephyr is just being a normal teenage girl and I guess that true but I can tell dad misses when she didn’t yell at him so much.

  
Mums pulled Zephyr to the side and is having some sort of convocation that’s making the tops of Zephyr’s ears red. Dad was off somewhere at some chief meeting but he promised to take me fishing next weekend to make up for springing babysitting duty on me. The thing is I think he does trust Zeph, I think he does want her to get away with all the things he did as a teenager but he also knows how much pressure there is on the future chief of Berk and worries about the effects of an innocent teenage mistake.

Zephyr huffs and picks up her pack without so much as a glance at me before taking off into the trees as mum plants a kiss on my forehead and tells me to have fun. I roll my eyes and take off after her but slowly, I’m in no hurry to catch up to my moody sister.

I follow at a distance far enough back not to lose her but close enough not to worry when she turns a corner and seemingly vanishes, I know how to get to the falls anyway. I’m lost in my own thoughts, looking up occasionally to make sure my sister is somewhere nearby when I hear a rustling to my right. It large. I can tell by the crunch of branches under its feet and my heart rushes into my throat as I run through a mental list of large wild animals on the island. I see a flash of white and my heart stops. Bear, I think stomach in knots. How do I warn my sister with out drawing attention to her. I pull the small dagger from my belt, slowly trying to avoid the scrap of metal against metal that my alert the predator to my location, I don’t know if it’s seen me. I step closer to the bear and realise something is wrong. Bears don’t have scales.

What ever it is moves suddenly, springing at me with a roar. I’m knocked on my ass and am rolling down the step slope to the left of the path we had been following. I’m caught up in the attacking animals limbs as we crash through trees, and smash into boulders. My head smacks into the ground as we come to a rest at the edge of the pool the falls splash into and I scramble back desperately trying to find my dagger. A moment of panic in my moment of fear…I’ve lost it in the fall, my pack is ripped to shreds and my axe is embedded into a tree halfway up the slope…I’m not sure how that’s physically possible but it is. Then the best is upon me. Huge, and terrifying. It pins me down and opens its mouth, I realise with dread that the razor shape teeth will be the last thing I ever see and turn my head and clamp my eyes shut so I don’t have to see my own demise and then it purrs. The sound is vaguely farmilar. I remember it from a distant memory, I slide one eye open and the teeth are gone. The weights still their, the beast is still on me but it’s head is turned to the side in curiosity. The memory comes rushing back, he’s white all over with a few patches of black and he’s grown. The beast on top of me is a fury. We used to call the night-lights when we told stories but that doesn’t seem right for the terrifying mass of muscle pining me to the ground and watching me with a turned head and looking like it’s not sure if it should eat me.

Zephyr comes screaming into the cove, axe drawn warrior Viking written all over her and then stops dead.

“Toothless?” She asks unsure, tilting her head in confusion. She then takes a better look and shook registers on her face “Not Toothless she says dropping her axe.” The fury suddenly sits back and wiggles tongue flopping out so it looked almost like it was smiling. That’s when stupid Thor Ingerman all 120 pounds of blonde fisherman muscle that he is comes through the try’s sword in hand with Ingrid Jorgensen hot on his tail weighted chain turning looking like a Valkire come to take names and kick ass.

The fury pounced forward as if to strike at them but instead takes to the air and vanishes in a cloud of smoke leaving all four of us staring after it.

“Was that a dragon?” Thor asks stupidly, he did not inherit his fathers brains.

“We have to tell dad.” Zephyr says looking at me.

Dad was shocked to say the least. I actually think he may have been in shock as he stared at us and we told our story. Mum was stitching up a gash on my head but otherwise I was fine and Zephyr was recounting the part where the Fury had been looming over me and she had feared the worst and dad was just looking between us like he was scared to believe it was true.

“Toothless’s tail.” Dad says looking at mum and I watch as they have one of those convocations with their eyes.

“What about the gathering next week for Isla Frigg’s baby naming?” Mum asks.

“Snot can take care of that.” Dad says, eyes darting around as if trying to formulate a plan.

“We don’t even know where they are, or if he really needs us.” Mum say. “Hiccup, you can’t just take off.”

“He’ll be back,” I say from my seat, mum hand comes down on my shoulder, swiping my hair back gently “he’s been following me” suddenly the watched feeling make sense. “I think he was just waiting for me to be alone.”

Dad watches me for a moment and smile. Then he looks at mum and another eye convocation happens quickly. Dad sighs defeated, mum obviously won this round but then he smiles and starts rattling off questions for me barely pausing for an answer and launching into the story of how he meet Toothless.  
Dad true to his word took me fishing, we rock back and forth in the tiny dingy he borrowed of Fishlegs who surprised everyone when he took up fishing, built a huge fishing boat and became Berks number one fishermen so successful he held a steady trade with the neighbouring islands. He married a woman from one of those islands and went on to have 6 kids, all of them look like there mother except for the blonde hair. Sometimes Fishlegs takes me out to teach me the trade, Uncle Snots son Odinlout (I don’t know how he takes himself seriously with that name) says it because mum and dad needed an heir and a spare so I have to learn something for when I grow up and Zeph is Chief and I’m not needed which used to make me cry as a kid but now I know he’s just jealous because he is technically 5th in line after Zeph, me, Snotnut (seriously Uncle Snot and Aunty Ruff are not equipped to name kids and dad called me Nuffink), Ingrid, and Blast.

I’m lost in thought staring at the horizon in the distance when suddenly dad jumps up. A whistle like blast fills the air and suddenly a great white Fury appears along side the dingy. Dads staring in shock as it turns on it’s side and dips one wing into the water eyes trained on me and then it jerks it’s head out to see in a follow me motion. I look back at dad who’s stunned silent as he looks between me and the Fury.

“Nuff,” he says “do you know him?”

I shake my head other then when I was a kid and when he tackled me in the forest I’d never seen him or any dragon but I see what dads saying he knows me.

“I think he wants us to follow.” I say looking at dad, who glances back over his shoulder towards Berk. Yeah mum would kill us.

“I’d need my tools.” He answers.

I step towards the front of the dingy and turn my head to study the dragon. He definitely wants us to follow but if Toothless really does need his tail fin fixed we won’t be able to help. I hold my hand out flat just like I remember dad teaching me when I was little and wait. I flinch a little when I feel the hot breath on my hand but stay still until I feel his nose bump into my palm. I look back at dad who is smiling.

“Tell him to wait on the out crop, we can sail home get the tools and tell your mother where we are going.” Dad rushes out and the fury tilts his head.

“I don’t think he speaks human like Toothless dad.” I say looking between the two. I look at the dragon and am suddenly hit with an incredibly stupid idea. “How do I fly him?”

Dads clearly just as crazy because smiles and grabs a large fish from the basket.

“First we earn his trust.”  
The look on mums face when we landed in the town square on the back of a dragon was priceless. Uncle Snot fainted. The plan was simple and explained quickly. Dad and I would fly to Toothless and fix his broken fin and be back before the Naming Day. We pack quickly, and leave even faster. It takes two days before we reach the little out crop of islands where we once left Toothless. Dad shows me how to fix the broken fin, he takes his time explaining in detail. Next time it will be my job. I watch closely and with interest, the Fury at my side the whole time. Jumping with excitement when when Toothless tentatively opens and shuts his newly fixed fin.

Toothless flys home with us Dad on his back like it’s old times. We land in the square again to much applause. Mum rushes forward and tackles Toothless asking a million questions about Stormfly to which Toothless jumps up and down excitedly to. Stormfly is well apparently.

Dad should be smiling but he’s not. He looks so sad as he rubs Toothless under the chin causing the dragon to shimmy happily. It hits me when the white Fury nudges under my arm. He is saying goodbye. They stand at the edge of Berk, right where it drops straight into the sea and with a quick glance back they take flight and are gone.


End file.
